


Little Ghost, Little Ghost.

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ghost Shiro, Haunted ghost woo~, Keith and Lance are struggling room mates, M/M, ghost au, ghost sex maybe???, this was his house first dammit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: So Shiro died, that happened so now he haunts his own aparement and steals his neighbors wi-fi and netlfix so he's not terribly bored. Until one day his house is sold and becomes a new rental place for two college kids Lance and Keith.Nu-uh no way, this was HIS house goddamit and he will huant the living shizney out of them.Until he finds out one of them is secretly fawning over the other and all too soon this Haunting has changed from "Get them out the house," to"Get them together."Ghosts should never play matchmaker





	Little Ghost, Little Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this was going to be a serious fanfic but then it became a comedy? So yeah shinanigans ensue and if you guys want smut then write that in the comments and I will hear you, so until then this will stay PG all the way through. Hope you enjoy :D

Shiro had died, not that tragic more embarrassing really. 

He fell over and bashed his skull instant annihilation, but now he was stuck in this house and no one can see him.

He was fine as the house was always quiet and empty he was able to go through his usual routine even pretend he was still alive and call the network company to connect his wi-fi they had no clue he had died and kept billing him for the use.

And when that failed he looked next door and asked their Netflix code instead it wasn't as good as before but it’ll make do to kill boredom.

 But one day his peace his disturbed, when two boys rent out his apartments and split the rent between them.

No way in hell is he losing his home to these to..toddlers!

  
  
  


Lets say the next few weeks were embarrassing for Shiro, he tried to break flower pots to scare them, it only made Keith angry, he turned of the lights at inconvenient times, Lance would always bitch about the electric bill, and then when he slammed the door or made noises Keith would complain and tell Lance to shut the fuck up.

 

It wasn’t until a month later that Lance began to joke around “I think we may have a ghost Keith.” Keith who was studying for his next deadline only hummed “Really? You don’t say.” Lance only beamed with his hands on his hips and swiveled around “Hello mister ghost. Or mrs ghost your preferred pronoun, I’m going to call you snooky.”

Keith slammed his pen down heaving a weary sigh “Why the hell are you calling out ghost Snooky? I mean- what?”

Lance gave another lecherous grin “Because he’s a sneaky spooky ghost. Snooky.”

Lance practically cackled when Keith covered his face with his hand knowing never to bother to contradict with Lance, he always wins their fighting matches.

But Shiro was losing patience could he go to some sort of ghost agency and get help to scare these guys?

Looking up he decided to go to the short cut “BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, Beetlejuice.” but alas Micheal keaton did not appear before him.

Dammit.

Well he had to think of other ways to terrify them, maybe if he payed attention and watched their routine maybe he could figure out their weakness...

  
  


Shiro practically groaned “Just tell him your feelings for him!” Shiro found himself a few days later when Keith was watching a movie with Lance nowhere in sight, he went on a date with a girl called nyma and Shiro saw how the boy's face fell and how irritated he was when he talked about her.

He figured out pretty quickly how Keith had a crush on Lance.

But alas Keith couldn’t hear him and later on when lance came home late at night Shiro followed him fully pissed and staring at him through the mirror that Lance was looking in also, “You’re a really asshole you know that?” He told Lance’s reflection who also couldn’t see or hear him.

“That boy thinks the world of you and yet you waste your time on these girls that break your heart are you a masochist?” Shiro asked as Lance moved around the bathroom unaware, of Shiro glaring at him his anger growing intense so much the light bulb popped, both Shiro and Lance screamed like girls.

“Lance! Are you okay?”

He heard Lance laugh “The light bulb popped, but besides that I’m cool, super cool.” Shiro groaned covering his chest he may be dead but he might die again of a heart attack, oh lord fuck me, he thought to himself shutting his eyes.

  
  


Then later on that night they were getting ready for bed but Lance’s mood became even more...subdued, Keith noticed.

Of course he did, he glanced at Lance with a raised eyebrow “Are you okay?” Lance shook his head “Yes-no I mean...Nyma dumped me.” Keith blinked “Oh how terrible,” he didn’t sound particularly bothered but Shiro could only pump his fist oh hell to the yes!

But Lance was really bothered by it and he sighed his eyes looking tired “I mean, I try god knows I do but I feel like the more I reach out the more people pull away I...Is it me? Am I on a completely different wavelength to these guys and they see me act differently to how I should act?” Both Keith and Shiro were stunned at how something so deep hit close to him, talk about distance have you seen Shiro?

No you can’t. Because he’s a freakin ghost.

“Maybe I should try to change be more upbeat or something but it’s so hard and then they don’t even invite me out when you know I would do the same...I’m not doing anything differently so why? What is wrong with me?”

Keith stepped forward and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder who looked stunned at the contact he looked up vulnerable when he say one of Keiths rare soft smiles.

“...I...just leave the maths to Pidge, alright? Everything will work out on it’s own.” Keith smiled soft and warm but it was a disaster to Shiro.

“No, that’s not what he wanted to hear Keith? Keith get back here and tell this baby you love him, Keith!” 

That was it, instead of haunting them Shiro would have to make sure these two get together through any means necessary, through haunting.


End file.
